1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electromechanical actuators, and methods of implementing electromechanical actuators.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Various types of electromechanical actuators have been developed. Electromechanical actuators having a variety of performance properties are needed for diverse end-use applications. Electromechanical actuators are intended to have features such as sufficient structural integrity to facilitate repeated actuations without undergoing permanent deformation, sufficient electrical permittivity for actuation, and sufficient sensitivity to enable actuation under applied voltages that do not cause excessive heating. Providing these and other features in an electromechanical actuator has presented challenges to fabricators.